The Unknown Girl I Fell In Love With
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: For two years, I would visit her. I don't know, I felt as if I know her for years, but I will tell you one thing…I'm in love with her. I never had the enough guts to talk to her, I'm scared she'll reject me like the rest; Just like Daphne did to me. Oh yeah, another thing if people would know who am in love with; they freak the fuck out. You want to know why? She is a stripper.
1. Chapter 1

**The**** Unknown Girl I Fell in Love With.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SD.**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Chapter One: Rocket**

**Shaggy****'****s POV: **

For two years, I would visit her. I don't know why, it just felt like I know her for years, but I will tell you one thing…I'm in love with her. I never had the guts, or the courage, to talk to her. I'm scared she'll reject me like the rest, just like Daphne did to me.

Oh yeah, another thing if people would know who am in love with; they freak the fuck out. You want to know why? She is a stripper, and this is how I met her.

**Two Years Ago**

"Fuck You, Dad!" yelled a lanky boy dressed in black baggy pants with a black shirt, and a black jacket. "Yeah, go on to the streets. That's where you're going to end in a few years if you keep on smoking pot and you don't want to do nothing in your fucking worthless life!" yelled a short, chubby man.

"Yeah, that's me and that's my dad. We had got in a big fight. So I ran off like I always did."

It was a cold night in December; Shaggy had been feeling stuck between being mad and sad. It was the day when Shaggy had asked Daphne out and she rejected him for Fred.

"I knew that I was never going to meet the right girl, like, of course! I'm just a hippy to all of them. If only I found a girl who feels the same too, feeling like she doesn't belong and everyone treats her like crap just like everyone does to me."

Shaggy trembled from the cold breeze touching his face and he put his hands in his pockets, letting tears go down his face. All of a sudden, Shaggy tripped and fell on the sidewalk full of snow. He groaned sadly as he picked himself up, "Could this get any suckier?" he thought as he brushed the snow off of himself.

Shaggy then noticed a signed that said, "XXX Nude Girls STRIP CLUB" shining down on him. Shaggy made a confused face and sighed, "Oh well, I think this would cheer me up." He walked across the parking lot and into the building. As soon as he entered, 80's music was heard and there were lots of men, not to mention women there. Shaggy put his hands in his pockets, looking around in the bar.

The song True by Spandau Ballet played, a half-naked girl passed by with sticker stars on her nipples, "Want a good time, honey?" the Stripper looked at Shaggy, holding a tray that held two glasses full of beer. "Um…no, but thanks." Shaggy replied, an uneasy smile on his lips.

The stripper rolled her eyes and walked away, calling Shaggy some pretty cruel names. He only made a face in reply as he went to sit at the bar stools. The music stopped suddenly and a voice came up on the speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what you've all been waiting all night for is here! She is young and hot, and ready to make your night, people! Give it up for Rocket!" said the Announcer.

Give Me More by Brittany Spears started to play and a young girl-probably in her late teens- came out from the curtains, entering the stage. Shaggy's eyes were stuck, glued to the girl.

She had long black hair with bangs that framed her face, and she wore a green Girl Scout outfit. She had fishnet stockings under the short skirt and the girl had green contacts with dark green eye shadow and black lipstick, she was very attractive and it was safe to say she looked like a Girl Scout gone bad with the outfit all ripped up.

Rocket walked and she acted like she was tipsy, copying Brittney's way of looking tipsy and she acted like she was laughing as part of the song. Shaggy felt as if he knew this girl, but he couldn't figure out who it was. For sure Shaggy was in love with this "Rocket" girl.

"It's Britney, Bitch! I see you. I just want to dance with you."

Rocket looked at Shaggy from her place on stage and she smiled, getting to the pole and she dropped low then sliding back up.

"Every time they turn the lights down…Just want to go that extra mile for you. Public Display of Affection feels like no else is in the room."

Rocket had her eyes on Shaggy as she did her little dance, as the song continued playing. "Damn. Those eyes…they look familiar!" Shaggy thought, brow furrowed in thought. Rocket looked at someone else finally, a fat redneck man on the other side of the room. Rocket smiled slow and wicked, getting down the small steps to give the guy a quick, dirty lap dance while everyone whistled.

"We can get down, like there's no around. We keep on rocking, keep on rocking. Cameras are flashing, while we're dirty dancing. They keep on watching, keep on watching. Feels like the crowd is saying…"

Rocket went to the back, close by where Shaggy was sitting at the bar and she started undoing a girl's ponytail, making out with her. As Rocket did this, the girl slipped a $20 bill into Rocket's leg stockings. She let go of her victim and went on dancing to other people. Smiling as they threw money to the stage and at her.

"Give me, give me, more, give me, give me, give me, more, give me, give me, more, give me, give me, give me, more!"

Rocket finally got to Shaggy and she got on top of him, straddling his thighs as she looked into his eyes. he could only hold onto her thighs and softly stroked them, unsure what to do. The girl leaned in for a kiss and they made out for a moment, Rocket roughly ended the kiss and she messed with Shaggy's hair.

Rocket slowly slide off of his lap, Shaggy felt so aroused, he wanted more. She smiled at everyone as she got on stage, getting some money as she went and putting it in her bra as she left. The music changed and a different stripper went on stage as Rocket left in the curtains.

Shaggy got up and went backstage, he finally saw Rocket there and he was going to talk to her until a big, black, tough looking guy got in front of him. "Leave the girl alone, she is busy." He said in a low, scary tone; a dangerous scowl on his face. Shaggy gulped at the threat in his eyes and he frowned sadly, taking a peek to see Rocket one last time. Mustering up his courage, "Rocket, Want to go out some time-" he was cut off as he was roughly picked up and carried by the Security Guard.

Rocket noticed Shaggy and shrugged, "Boys…" she scoffed, looking down to hide her smile.

Shaggy was thrown out into the ally, and into the trash bags. "Now, STAY THE FUCK OUT!" the security guard growled, slamming the door. Shaggy got up, wincing at the pain before he cleaned the garbage off himself, "The unknown girl I fell in love with." Shaggy sighed, looking and sounding lovesick as he started walking out of the alley, and out into the night of Coolsville.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Girl I Fell In Love With**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SD.**

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked chapter 1. This one is chapter 2. So why does Shaggy feel like he knows Rocket? You****'****ll guys are just going to have to wait and see! Hehehe**

**Chapter Two: Senior Year**

**Two Years Later: Now**

**Shaggy****'****s POV:**

Ever since that day, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to know who this girl was because I know, I_ know,_ her from somewhere, but I can't tell where from.

Who is she?

Shaggy's alarm clock went off and with force, he slammed his hand on the clock to shut up it off. He had his face buried in his pillow, but turned to the clock to see it was already 7:30 am. "Oh Shit!" said Shaggy as he got up quickly, wearing a faded oversize green shirt and his blue boxers. He took off his shirt off only, putting on a white long sleeved shirt, and then put on a his usual oversized black shirt that had a yellow lightning logo on it. Shaggy quickly got his black pants and practically jumped into them before he sprayed a lot of AXE cologne on himself to mask the fact that he didn't shower.

Finally, he got his old and ratty looking black converse on and put on his black beanie. "Shaggy! Get your sorry ass down here so you can take out the trash!" came an angry yell from downstairs. Shaggy rolled his eyes as he got his backpack, leaving his room to the kitchen downstairs. He saw his family in the kitchen, sitting around the table. His little sister Wendy happily eating Coco Puffs, while his mother wore her robe and made eggs on the stove. He then noticed his dad was in the living room, "Honey, take out the trash, please." Mrs. Rogers asked more politely then his dad had.

Shaggy rolled his eyes again and he walked passed Wendy, reaching out and messing up her pigtails.

"Hey!" Wendy cried, a pout on her face.

Shaggy went outside, getting hit by the cold breeze which wasn't very surprising, considering it was December again. He took the trash bags, going to the front of his house and putting the trash in the trash cans out on the side of the road. Suddenly, there was the sound of a little bell ringing from a bicycle which caused Shaggy looked up to see his best friend coming up to him.

"Hi, V." Shaggy smiled as she rode towards him. Velma wore an orange and red polka-dot beanie with an orange sweater and red skinny jeans, and black converse. He had to admit she looked like a Cutie-Pie. "Hi, Shag." Velma blew into her cold hands for some warmth. "So what are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Well, my dad bitches at me every day and I had to take out the trash," Shaggy put his hands in his pockets.

Velma giggled and said, "Hey, how come you weren't on Facebook last night?" Shaggy got butterflies in his stomach, "Oh shit." Shaggy thought as he panicked a little; he was supposed to be on Facebook because they had to do a project they were working on in History about Texas. "Uh…Velma, I'm sorry. I forgot, I was busy doing something else…" Shaggy lied pitifully.

He was at the Strip Club yesterday, watching Rocket dance.

Velma smiled a little, but she quickly frowns at him before nodding in what he hoped was understanding, "Its okay, I was busy yesterday too." she looked down and crossed her arms across her chest. There was a pregnant silence, the awkwardness only being broken when they heard his dad scream at him, "SHAGGY! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Shaggy shrugged and he looked at Velma apologetically, "Sorry, Um…I got to go inside. I'll see you in school." he said helplessly. "Okay, Bye Shaggy." Velma starting riding away on her bicycle.

Shaggy watched as Velma left to her own street, smiling before going back inside.

**xXxXx**

Shaggy drove his dirt bike to school and when he got there, people stared at him as he entered the parking lot of the school reserved for students. He parked his bike, taking off his helmet before he got off of the bike. As he walked, Shaggy noticed something that made him get pissed off.

"Give it back! My glasses!" sobbed Velma as she reached for her glasses desperately. Shaggy got to where they were and he pushed Fred against the wall. "What the hell, Rogers!" Fred roared with anger. "Pick on someone your own size!" Shaggy challenged him.

Fred snarled and punched Shaggy in the stomach, making him wince at the pain but he threw Fred down to the floor in retaliation.

Everyone crowded around the two of them as they fought.

Shaggy tugged on Fred's shirt causing him to come up then pushing him down to the cement floor as hard as he could. Velma suddenly got Shaggy from behind and pulled him away from the blonde.

They both fell to the floor as Daphne got Fred up and they made faces to each other, "You're such a Freak. Shaggy!" Fred scoffed as he spit out a little bit blood. "Whatever, just leave Velma alone!" Shaggy brushed Fred off, clearly mad. Fred got up and he looked at Velma then to Shaggy and with that he left with a disgusted scowl on his face.

Everyone left not long after Fred did and Shaggy turned to Velma, placing his hands on her waist, "Shaggy, you didn't't have to do that for me…" Velma muttered, gazing into Shaggy's eyes. "No, he doesn't't have the right to bully you like that, Velma. You're my friend." he hugged Velma tightly.

"You're like the Mom I've never had…" Shaggy said quietly.

Velma smiled, loving the way he just hugged her. He ended the hug, looking down at the floor for Velma's glasses and when he found them, they were broken. "Aw man," he said, scowling, "don't worry, I got some spare glasses." Shaggy took a pair of glasses from his baggy pants and gave them to Velma.

"Thanks, Shaggy…" she smiled at him as she put the glasses on and before Velma left, she giggles.

"What?" Shaggy asked with furrowed brows. "You're a very good friend, that's all." Velma quickly kissed Shaggy and ran before he could see her blush as bright as an apple. Leaving him with wide, confused eyes in her wake, "That kiss was so familiar…" Shaggy thought as he walked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unknown Girl I Fell In Love With

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: Responding to review of "Yup…I knew it…Velma is the Stripper." My respond is no, dude your wrong so WRONG!  The reason why Shaggy felt that Velma's kiss was familiar because he just felt that way. Anyways, please do review.

Chapter Three: Unbelievable Things

Shaggy was a good drawer, he had to admit. Drawing was Shaggy's thing to do, which is what Shaggy wants to be when he gets older, an Artist. But knowing his dad wants him to be something else than just drawing, Shaggy would let go of his dream of being an Artist for a while; but eventually Shaggy would start hoping to become an Artist, and that was what he was doing drawing during Math class.

Shaggy rather had not listen in class, what for? Shaggy would think. Shaggy was neglected by everyone well not everyone, because Velma was his dearest best friend because she get ganged up by Fred or Daphne's friends. Shaggy hadn't realized that Daphne was like the rest when he had a "thing" for her, until she rejected him and made Shaggy a fool of himself…He could still remember.

(Flash Back) Two years ago when Shaggy asked Daphne out:

Shaggy tried looking bright, he wore a green oversize shirt with white-long-sleeves under and brown baggy pant with his messed-up converse that he tried cleaning up to impress Daphne. It was lunch-time and Shaggy sat alone with Velma, "Should I ask her out?" Shaggy looked at Velma anxious as she read her book. "I don't know…But Shaggy she is going to-"Velma looked up to see Shaggy had walked away to speak to Daphne as she passed by. "Um, Daphne?" said Shaggy feeling nervous deep inside. Daphne stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes as she turn to look at Shaggy. "What the hell do you want, Scruffy?" barked Daphne. "It's Shaggy." Shaggy gulped feeling more nervous, "Whatever, what do you want?" said Daphne. Shaggy now felt the whole cafeteria silent and eyes glued to Shaggy, "Um, ahem. Daphne Blake, will you be my-my-m-my….girlfriend." Shaggy hesitated and stuttered. There was some smirks and giggles from Daphne's friends. "Um, Shaggy I'm going to be very honest." Daphne made a devilish smile and crossed her arms to her chest. Shaggy felt butterflies in his stomach, "Shaggy, Shaggy, Shaggy…Are you a moron? I mean, really? First thing of all you're P-O-O-R. POOR! Second thing of all, you are a hippy and I'm guessing that you're a hippy because you want to know why? They don't shower and they smoke pot, and you talk like them. "Whoa, man I got the munchies man!" Daphne imitated the way hippies talked and acted. Everyone was laughing now, everyone except Velma. Shaggy crossed his arms to his chest and he looked down, "Also want to know a reason why I wouldn't go out with a hippy like you? They are LOSERS! And they are never going to get a hot girl like me!" yelled Daphne putting the L-word on her forehead, and she pushed Shaggy into the trash-can where all the left-over food was. Shaggy fell and he tried getting out the trash-can, Velma rushed to Shaggy and tried helping him get out of the trash can. "You are such a BITCH, Daphne!" said Velma. "Oh, I'm so hurt! Get away from me, Lesbian!" said Daphne getting Velma's glasses off her face and throwing them to the floor. "My glasses!" yelled Velma looking down to the floor. Daphne got someone's tray and threw it into the trash can where Shaggy was stuck in, "Hope that helps you calm the "Munchies" down!" said Daphne as she walked away with her friends laughing their asses off. When Velma found her glasses, she put them back on and she tried getting Shaggy out. After Shaggy got out, Velma helps Shaggy take off the food from his clothes but Shaggy just stops Velma. "I'm okay, Velma. Daphne is right…I'm a hippy and am never going to the girl. I'm never going to find the one…" Shaggy frowned and he walked away looking down as everyone called him names and stuff. After people started throwing stuff at Shaggy he ran out the cafeteria and into the boy's restroom, he went in the bathroom stall and he sat on the floor with his chin on his knees, he started to cry.

(Flashback End)

"Rogers!" yell Mr. Martinez at Shaggy. Shaggy snapped out of his daydreaming of drawing and looked up at Mr. Martinez, "Can you explain what we were talking about, Rogers?" said Mr. Martinez as he crossed his arms to his chest. Shaggy looked back down and he shrug, Mr. Martinez shrugs and says "Detention afterschool for five minutes, Rogers" Shaggy looks back up and barks. "What? All because I can give a shit about whatever the fuck you were talking about?" said Shaggy. Everyone gasps and looks at Shaggy, including Fred. "Ten minutes after school and the reason why am making you stay after school because you need to learn not have a chip on your shoulder." said Mr. Martinez. Shaggy clenched his jaw and Fred fakes a chuckle muttering, "Freak". Shaggy let it slide and the bell rang finally, right away Shaggy gets up trying to get away from his teacher so he won't stay afterschool. "No, no Rogers. Ten minutes afterschool." Mr. Martinez got in front of his door and Shaggy groans.

Ten minutes later, Before Shaggy can leave out of Mr. Martinez class; Mr. Martinez stops Shaggy from leaving. "I notice that you've changed since the last two years. I know you are very smart, why you are slacking out on your classes?" said Mr. Martinez. "I've haven't changed." Shaggy frowns. "Yes you have, I heard that two years ago you were-"Shaggy interrupts his teacher with an outburst. "Why do people bring that up? I wish I can leave this crappy place and run away!" Shaggy leaves out very angry, wanting to cry but he holds them in; he didn't want to remember it…never.

Shaggy walked out of the school, noticing Velma waiting for him. Shaggy fakes a smile and he makes a confuse face as he came up to her. "I thought you left already." Velma frowned and she said, "Fred and his dumbass friends wrecked my bicycle…My mom and dad are going to be pissed off at me." Shaggy sighs and shrugs getting pissed off because Fred wrecked Velma's bicycle. "Want a ride?" said Shaggy calming down and faking another smile. "Yeah, thanks." Velma nod and they start walking to Shaggy's dirt bike. "So are you going to be on Facebook today?" said Shaggy as he got on his bike first then Velma got on the bike last. "I'm not sure." Shaggy gave Velma his helmet. "How come?" said Shaggy. Before Velma put on the helmet she said, "I'm going out with my mom to this bachelor party of my aunt." Shaggy turn on his dirt bike and said, "Okay, I'm going to be busy too." With that they left off, Velma put her hands on his belly, holding on to him. Shaggy felt this weird feeling and he tried concentrating but it was hard to with Velma's hands on his stomach. Shaggy smiled and he drove a little faster, Velma rest her head on his back as they drove. When Shaggy got to Velma's house, he parked by the mailbox. Velma took off the helmet and gave it to Shaggy, "Thanks, Shaggy. Maybe I'll text you or something, okay?" said Velma smiling at Shaggy. Shaggy licked his lips and Velma kissed Shaggy's forehead. Shaggy closed his eyes as he enjoyed it. "Bye." Velma walked away to her house. Shaggy opened his eyes slowly and he sighed all lovesick. "Just a friendly kiss on the forehead…nothing else." Thought Shaggy.

It was night time and Shaggy was still at his house, he was in his room getting ready. He sighed as he started shaving, all sudden his phone buzzed. Shaggy stopped and he got his phone, noticing it was a text from Velma. "What are you doing?" Shaggy swallowed hard and he lie "Watching T.V. What about you?" Shaggy pressed send and he finished off shaving. Few minutes later his phone buzzed, "At my Aunt's Bachelor Party…It's boring " Shaggy chuckled and started typing away, "Want to go to the Malt Shop?" Shaggy pressed send. Shaggy finished shaving and he combed his goatee, it was awhile that Velma didn't text until there was a buzz from Shaggy's phone. "My mom doesn't let me…She is kinda ignoring me now." Shaggy frown and typed "Okay, Velma there is something I need to tell you." Shaggy hesitated to press send, he didn't send it and instead he just put "Okay :/". Shaggy put on more cologne and after he turns off everything he was going to get out from his window until there was a knock. Shaggy turn on everything and he went to the door, It was Wendy. "Shaggy, can you help me with my homework?" said Wendy. "Why don't you ask mah?" said Shaggy. "She is busy." Frown Wendy. "What about dad?" said Shaggy feeling frustrated "You know dad is a stupid ass, come on Shaggy don't be a jerk." Wendy begged. Shaggy rolled his eyes and he just nods, "What subject is it? Also don't be saying bad words, Wendy" Wendy smiles as she goes to her room and Shaggy follows her, "Math" said Wendy. "Easy" thought Shaggy in mind before he can say anything. "You know I'm not good at math." Said Shaggy as he lied. "Shaggy…" said Wendy with an upset tone in her voice. "Fine…" said Shaggy as he puffed out air from his mouth up to his hair. After Shaggy helped Wendy, He was putting her to sleep. Wendy could smell Shaggy's cologne as he got close to when he pulled up the covers up to her chest. "Where were you going before I went to knock at your door?" said Wendy. Shaggy felt his heart race and he said, "Nowhere…Why?" Wendy rolled her eyes, "I'm twelve, Shaggy. I'm not dumb." Shaggy made a guilty face, "Out." Wendy adjusted herself in her bed as Shaggy tucked her in her blanket, "Where to "Out"?" said Wendy. Shaggy clench his jaw, "I wished you weren't so freaking annoying." Shaggy smirk meaning he was playing around, "I wish you weren't so mean…" said Wendy sadly as she really meant it. Shaggy was silent, "I'm not mean." Wendy faked a chuckle, "You have a chip on the shoulder all the time, Shaggy." Wendy looked at Shaggy, "I remember when you sing "Small mama" to me…Now you don't anymore." Wendy frowned and Shaggy cheered Wendy up, "Wendy, you're twelve already. I sang you that when you five, I stopped because your growing up, little booger." Shaggy tickled Wendy in the sides of her stomach and she giggled. Shaggy stopped and he smiled, "Want me to sing it?" Wendy smile and nod. Shaggy started singing it softly and slowly.

"Small, mama, Small, Small mama, Little small mama, ta, ta ,ta ,ta…small, Small mama- go- to-sleep…"

Wendy opened her eyes slowly and Shaggy smiled at her, giving her a kissed on the cheek. "Night, Night, Wendy…"said Shaggy as he whispered into her ear. Shaggy turn off her lamp and left her room as he closed the door, he went across the hall and went to the stairs to see his parents asleep on the sofa. Shaggy slowly went back to his room and he turned off everything and he left out the window, and out to the streets of Coolsville.

Shaggy entered the Strip Club and he sat at the bar stools, he looked at the watch and saw that he was just in time, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have Bad News…Rocket couldn't attend tonight because there is a bachelor party we have tonight, but here is Mr. Bad boy tonight for y'all!" said the Announcer. Shaggy shrug and he looked around a little, and then his eyes went wide to see Velma here with her mom and a lady. "Oh shit." Shaggy looked away. "Shaggy?" said a Familiar voice.

Sorry, I know. Cliffhanger!? Hahaha Please Review. Chapter Four is being worked on!


	4. Chapter 4

The Unknown Girl I Fell In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: Here Is THE Chapter 4! Sorry that I didn't update soon, been busy with making new stories and chapters for them. Well hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter Four: She Knows Me?

"Shaggy" said a very familiar voice.

Shaggy turned around thinking it was Velma…Actually it wasn't. Shaggy felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt as if his heart was in throat. You guess don't have to guess, because it was the girl of Shaggy's dreams. Rocket, Shaggy made a confuse face and he turn around to see if she was talking someone else; but she wasn't talking to anyone else, she was talking to Shaggy. The beautiful long black-straight-headed girl rolled her eyes, "I'm talking to you, Bud". Shaggy swallowed very hard as she sat next to him, "Um, how do you know my name?" said the brown-haired guy. Rocket looked at Shaggy up and down, "I see you every day in the week for the last two years, so far". Shaggy just nod, "Besides, I've got your wallet at times. Seeing your license, Norville…You're a bad kid, ain't ya?" said Rocket as she order herself a drink from the bartender. Shaggy blushed and he looked away, "So what brings ya here?" said Rocket. Shaggy sigh deeply, "Trying to get away from problems…" Rocket made a confuse face before drinking the alcohol she had in her hand, "What kind of problems?" Shaggy looked down, looking for Velma but he didn't see her anywhere anymore; guessing she left already. "Well where to start? Family problems, um… I have problems at school". Rocket chuckled again as she shrugged slowly, "Dude, those aren't problems. You know nothing about problems." Shaggy was always kind of was scared of Rocket, she looked like a tough nails- slash-punky type- don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-fuck-you-up kind of chick. Shaggy was quiet, changing the subject. "What brings you here? I mean, why are you even getting a type of job like this?" Rocket finished her drink and she burped, "I need the money for college, you think I really wanted a job like this? But anyways, I like it because I get to feel the attention of guys and ladies desiring my body…than just ignoring me all the time" Rocket said something else, but Shaggy couldn't hear what was the last thing she said. "Well, it's your choice…I can't say or judge you." Rocket looked at Shaggy for a moment, "For some reason…I…just always liked you since that day you asked me out and the security took you away. No guy has never even done that." Rocket smiled and Shaggy felt a little out of breathe, all sudden Rocket smiled. "Let's go out somewhere, like to a club or something since it's a Thursday night?" said Rocket sticking her hand out to Shaggy, "Um, I…"the lanky guy felt a little shy and Rocket rolled her eyes, "Shut up and take my hand already" Rocket got Shaggy's hand and out they left the strip club and into Rocket's car, they got to a small club and they went inside. Rocket still held on to Shaggy's hand as they enter the club, they went in the dance floor and Rocket started messing up her hair as she danced to the rock music played. Shaggy looked at her, loving the way she danced. The lights in the club went to the beat of a song that Rocket screamed to, "Omg! My favorite song! Come on, let's dance?" question the girl. Shaggy smiled and he got her hand as they started dancing. "The Way I Are" by Timbaland played.

"I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date, I can't even buy you flowers, But together we be the perfect soul mates. Talk to me, girl"

Rocket turned around shaking her behind to Shaggy's groin and she messed up her hair more, Shaggy stayed very still unsure what to do next. Rocket turned around again and Shaggy put his hands on Rocket's back, looking down at her as she kept on dancing.

"Oh baby it's alright now, you ain't got to flaunt with me, if we go touch you can touch my love it's free. We can work without the perks just you and me, thug it out 'til we get it right."

Shaggy felt his heart racing, he kept on seeing someone into Rocket's eyes, but his head was spinning like crazy that he didn't even remember who it was that he saw into Rocket's way of being.

"Baby if you strip, you could get a tip 'Cause I like you just the way you are. I'm about to strip and I want it quick, Can you handle me the way I are?"

Shaggy spin Rocket very fast and he roughly got her to be against him, she looked surprise and she smiled. Again Shaggy spin Rocket around two times.

"I don't need the cheese or the car keys Boy I like you just the way you are, and let me see ya strip, you could get a tip 'Cause I like… I ain't got no Visa I ain't got no Red American Express We can't go nowhere exotic. It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best, Talk to me girl"

Shaggy spin Rocket once again and her body roughly pushed against his, she put her leg on Shaggy's hip and she had her right hand cupping his face as her left arm was wrapped around his neck. Shaggy was breathless, not knowing whether to stop and have another date next time or just literally STOP. Rocket looked into Shaggy's brown eyes as he looked into her green contacts, Rocket was about kiss Shaggy until she just let go of him and she got his hand right away. Shaggy tried to keep up with Rocket as she just ran out the club while holding his hand. They got out the club and they went in Rocket's car, Shaggy was unsure where they were going to. Rocket pulled over and she looked at Shaggy, "Where are we?" asked Shaggy. Rocket smiled, "In a place where no one will not bother us…" she was now so closed that Shaggy's was against the window of the car, getting very nervous he chuckle. "Um what do you mea- Just shut up Shaggy…" interrupted Rocket. Shaggy felt Rocket's warm lip against his cold lips, Shaggy felt his heart racing and he felt a tingling feeling all over his body; like if ants were crawling all his body. Shaggy calmed down, feeling now comfortable. Shaggy kissed Rocket back and he slowly got on top of her as she laid back down, Shaggy took off his black jacket and he cupped Rocket's cheek. Rocket slowly got Shaggy's hand from her face and she put his hand on her breast, Shaggy felt more tingling in his body and he looked into Rocket's eyes. Shaggy started rubbing slowly and he closed his eyes as he started kissing her, Shaggy felt like he was roughly backed into a sitting position. Shaggy just stayed there and he felt Rocket get on top of her, slowly he felt Rocket's voice closed to his ear. "I love you, Shaggy…Do you love me?" Shaggy's eyebrows twitch, for two years he loved Rocket. Slowly Shaggy swallowed hard and nod, "I always loved you…" All sudden, lips brushed against Shaggy's lips and he got butterflies in his stomach when he felt Rocket's hands undoing his pants. When Shaggy felt exposed Rocket hesitated, and all sudden Shaggy felt himself inside her, Shaggy tighten his eyes and he held on tight to Rocket's lips. Shaggy could feel it, it was warm and he felt himself unable to do anything. Back and forth she went, everything Shaggy felt that feeling getting closer and closer. Shaggy let his head got to the back, he felt kisses on his neck and he squeezed harder on Rocket's thighs as she went faster. Shaggy squeezed so hard that his nails were in the skin, he felt goose bumps, tingling in his body, and he finally felt a powerful feeling come over him…A feeling that made Shaggy tremble and weak afterwards. Shaggy opened his eyes slowly, about to say something…But he went in shock, embarrassment, and more he felt like he stabbed in the heart. There sat a Rocket but without her wig, and there revealed was…

Da-da-DUH! Cliff Hanger! Hope you guys liked it! :D Please leave a Review if you could can!


	5. Chapter 5

The Unknown Girl I Fell In Love With

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

A/N: …

Chapter Five:

The person revealed there was….Shaggy very own best friend Velma Dinkley. Shaggy shrug and Velma looked at Shaggy like nothing was wrong. "What's wrong, Shaggy? You feel a little tense…" said Velma with Rocket's voice. Shaggy closed his eyes and put his head back, "Get off me…" said Shaggy with a crack in his voice. "Why?" said Velma with still Rocket's voice. "Get the fuck off me!" said Shaggy pushing Velma off him. Shaggy opened the door and got off zipping his pants back on, "Maybe you should glue that freaking wig to your freaking head, Velma" Shaggy throws the wig to a blanked-face-Velma. Shaggy slams the door and walks off with the cold breeze touching his face, Velma runs after Shaggy and she stops when she gets in front of Shaggy. "Let me explain Shaggy…" said Velma. "WHAT IS THERE TO FUCKING EXPLAIN?" yelled Shaggy at Velma's face as he looked down at her? "Please, Shaggy…don't be mad…" said Velma quietly. "HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD? I fucked my very own best friend…I don't want to talk to you…" said Shaggy walking off but Velma stops Shaggy again. "Well can you at least explain why I did it?" said Velma. "Really, what is there to explain, huh Velma?" said Shaggy. "I did it because…I loved you for far too long…" said Velma. "Why didn't you tell me, Velma? I mean, why you did this?" said Shaggy. "If I were to tell you…I knew that you treat me like all the rest saying "I only see you as a friend, Velma" said Velma looking into Shaggy's eyes getting very close to him, practically her chest touching his chest. "What you mean by "all the rest". You don't know how it feels to be treated like crap!" said Shaggy. "Oh wow. Really, You're not the only one who is treated like crap Shaggy" said Velma. "Well, is that the fucking reason so I can leave?" said Shaggy. "No, I did it because I needed money…" said Velma. Shaggy looked confused and angry at the same time, "Why would you need money? Aren't you rich or something?" said Shaggy. "No…That time when…you gave me a ride home…Well, that house wasn't mine…" said Velma. "Why would you lie where you live?" said Shaggy. "My house is embarrassing…not even, I've been live in an abandoned house for a while…" said Velma. "My parents died a while back when I started high school...I've been on my own ever since…trying a way to make money…No one wouldn't take me from the job applications and well…only that Strip place only took me in…Anyways, I needed the money and that day two years ago when I saw you, I panic because I've loved you for too long and I knew you only saw me as a friend so…I just wanted to make you happy…not feeling like you've are always going to feel alone…"said Velma looking down. Shaggy didn't feel mad at Velma that much anymore, he felt like he actually saw the true "Velma" realizing that she was broken just as much as he was. For a moment, Shaggy was quiet and Velma waited for Shaggy to answer, she made a tick and said, "Look, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me…I'm sorry that I made love to you…just please, don't tell anyone my dirty little secret…" Velma walked passed Shaggy, shoving her shoulder with his shoulder. Shaggy grabs Velma's arm roughly making her stopped in her tracks, Shaggy brought Velma back to where she was; Velma's eyes looking into Shaggy's eyes. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you…I promise that never will I tell anyone that you're a stripper, because…I love you too, Velma…I was in love with a person who I wanted for two years…she was here all along…" said Shaggy getting Velma from the back of her back and their faces now inches apart. Velma smiled and cupped her hands on Shaggy's face. "Oh…Shaggy…I love you too…" said Velma. They both kissed at the same time, knowing that the two broken pieces to a heart had completed to a one.

The End….

Please review!


End file.
